Animal Crossing Fan Theory Challenge One Shots
by InsideMyBrain
Summary: Bit of a wordy title, I know. A collection of one shots and drabble based off animal crossing fan theories, for my AC fan theory challenge. Check out my profile for more info. T bc I'm paranoid. This chapter: the town of boondox does not exist.
1. The humans are Nook's slaves

**This fic contains stories for my AC fan theory challenge. If you wanna know what that is, check out my profile.**

 **So, this is basically a collection of one shots and drabble, based off a list of animal crossing fan theories I found. None of them are connected in any way.**

AC fan theory #3: the humans in the town are all Nook's slaves

* * *

Nook sat in his shop, smiling happily. A new human was due to arrive in the town soon, so he was feeling optimistic.

A bell tinkled and the human girl in his town walked in. She looked exhausted, blonde hair messy, bags surrounding her light blue eyes. Nook rubbed his paws together.

"Oh, Elena!" He called, putting on an air of polite detatchment. "I see you've paid off your mortgage. Now, don't you think that house is a little small?" Nook saw her begin shaking at this. He continued blithely on. "You want more room, yes? I could expand your house again, if you'd like..."

Nook waited. Elena seemed to be on the verge of saying no. Slowly, making sure she noticed, he poked a gun out of his pocket. If you looked in the window, you wouldn't see anything suspicious. You certainly wouldn't see Nook threatening an innocent girl. You'd see him making light conversation with Elena.

"Do you want your house expanded?"

She wiped away a tear as she nodded yes.

Nook grinned. Threatening hadn't always worked on Elena, but after Timmy and Tommy had their way with her, she'd do anything he told her to.

"We'll discuss payment later, yes?" Nook waved her out of his shop, biting back a laugh.

This was Nook's town, and everyone had to play by his rules. If you broke the rules, there were consequences. That's how he ran things. And everyone had to abide by his rules, including the newbie.

Nook's head shot up as he heard his shop door open and a human footfall inside. He smiled.


	2. The glasses cases contain drugs

**AC fan theory #5: the glasses cases you deliver are actually carrying cases for a mind-altering drug produced by nook to compete with the illicit turnip trade.**

* * *

Lucky's POV

Someone knocked on my front door. _This better be it,_ I thought. The pain was getting to be too much to bear, and I was all out.

I limped across my Egyptian-themed room and swung the door open. On my threshold stood Sergei, the human. In his hand, I noticed the glasses case. It took everything I had not to snatch it out of his hand right there.

"For you." Sergei said, holding out the case. I took it from him and slipped it into my pocket.

I thanked him quickly, and rather rudely, slammed the door in his face. It wasn't the poor two-legs' fault, of course, but I needed my fix.

I collapsed on the floor and took out the glasses case.

The case didn't really hold glasses. No, it held morphine.

A few years back, I was in a terrible accident. It caused most of my face to be burnt and severe brain damage. My therapist also said I had Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, causing me to burst into random spasms of pain. Since the accident, I'd done everything to heal myself: covered my disfigured face with bandages and moved to a new town, leaving my past behind. The kind shopkeeper in this small town, Nook, had gladly supplied me with the drugs I needed to deal with the pain.

I opened the case and drew out one of the many syringes. I rolled up my sleeve, poked the needle into my forearm, and pressed down.

I almost gasped at the sudden release the morphine provided me. I sunk back onto my thick rug, closing my eyes and letting the waves of drug-induced relief consume me.

Thanks to Tom Nook and his clever idea of the glasses case, I was almost able to live a normal life.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if morphine is "mind-altering", (since I've never tried it) but when I thought about this theory lucky sprang to mind. If you don't have him in your town, he's basically a dog wrapped up like a mummy. Bandages cover his entire face except for one eye, so I thought it'd be fun to make up a back story.**

 **Anyway, so I'd appreciate any reviews and feedback on my writing, as I'm trying to improve it. As always, hope you liked it!**


	3. Nook is a mob boss

**AC fan theory #6: Tom Nook is the leader of the mob.**

* * *

I was walking past the human's house when it happened.

I wasn't doing much, just strolling along, looking for a few fish to catch or maybe an apple to sell. I was about to shake a tree when his house exploded, a blast of fire singing my purple fur, black smoke filling the ice-cold winter sky, bits of debris raining down on me.

But wait- I should probably back it up a little. All this started a long time ago, when the human first moved into our town.

My name is Bob. I'm usually a pretty lazy cat, lounging around my house, or, when the weather permits, outside. Before Drae moved in, nobody in Utopia had met a human before. Some animals hadn't even seen one on television. I, myself, never spared a thought for them. A fabled species who was reputed to be more intelligent, cunning, and modernized than us? What did that matter to me? I had my home in Utopia, my friends in Big Top and Alfonso. I had never pondered the existence of humans.

In short, before Drae arrived, I was just as clueless as the rest of them.

I remember perfectly the day he came. It was only beginning to be fall, the leaves on the trees turning orange and the wind acquiring more of a chill to it. We had all known a new resident was moving in, but we had no idea it was a human. When Drae stepped off that bus, I'm sure my eyes bugged out of my head.

I was quick to befriend him. And in turn, he took a liking to me. He was friendly with everyone, (how could you not be in a small town like ours) but our friendship ascended another level. Perhaps even best-friendship.

I'd never had a best friend before. Despite living in Utopia for most of my life, I was only acquainted with Big Top and Alfonso, who were the best of friends and often discluded me from their activities. I couldn't befriend anyone else, so with them I had to be content.

But this isn't the story I'm supposed to be telling. This story is about Drae, how his house ended up exploding right in front of my eyes, and the events that transpired thereafter.

Anyway, Drae was a good friend and a great neighbour. All was fine, until he got on the bad side of a certain raccoon.

At first, Drae and Nook seemed to get on remarkably well. There was even a point at which I was afraid I'd lose Drae's friendship. Drae would make trips to the raccoon's shop just to chat with him, and Nook would give Drae special discounts that no one else reaped the benefits of.

Like most friendships, Nook and Drae's didn't explode suddenly, like Drae's house. No, it slowly deteriorated, like an old, crumbling wall. Bits here and there would have the two disgruntled and annoyed, until only a polite cordiality remained. Selfishly, I was glad of this.

I'm not quite sure what happened to make Nook so angry. All I know is, one minute Drae was considering buying some blue flooring, the next Nook had clapped a gun to his head.

And at this point, I suppose I'd better explain something.

To be frank, Nook is our local gangster. He has spies all over the village, including Phyllis, Booker, Joan, Pavé, and... This is the truly terrifying part: anyone in town could be a tool of Tom Nook. By keeping his confederates anonymous, he retained an iron-fisted hold on Utopia. Any animal who disagreed with the rules or went against him was killed, or "left town". Nook controlled everything: our food, our fashion, our entertainment, our safety, and our freedom. Our mayor, Tortimer, was too dumb to notice, as long as Phyllis kept him supplied with liquor and pie.

And so, when I saw the raccoon holding a gun to my friend's head, I knew he was completely, totally, and utterly screwed.

I tried to persuade Drae to fix things, just to grovel and obey the rules, but he wouldn't have it. "It isn't right," He said, "You're practically all prisoners here! Utopia, my ass."

Drae was brave, yes, but that was to be his downfall.

He tried to fix things in a civil manner, I'll give him that. He tried to organize a protest rally, but nobody showed up. Either they were all too scared, or pawns of Nook. He saw the mayor, too, but Tortimer was inebriated, and Phyllis kicked him out as soon as she could. He traveled to the city to ask for Redd's help, but he didn't want to get involved. Neither did Labelle or Lyle. Desperate, he even asked Katrina, the creepy fortune teller, for advice. Her advice, filled with metaphors and euphisms, translated to something like, "go in guns blazing."

So he did.

I stood behind him, a loyal supporter. Terrified as I was, I supported him.

We confronted him with the only gun in town that wasn't Nooks: Drae's old revolver, left over from his "ol' fightin' days."

Turns out we were outnumbered in guns as well as animals. Nook had at least three on us, and as I had never fought before, we decided it was time to clear out of there.

Drae swore that it wasn't the end of this, he'd gather more allies and overpower Nook. I suppose that's why Nook decided to make an example of him.

Which brings me to that clear winter morning, when Drae's house blew up.

It was a truly horrid sight, the enormous fire, the debris, the poisonous fumes. The worst part of it all was I knew Drae was in there somewhere. That he had been burnt to a crisp, cooked like a fish.

From the moment it exploded, all other moments after were blurry. I have a vague recollection of curling up into a ball on the ground so as not to get hit by the burning bricks. I remember hearing screaming, and thinking it was Drae, somehow still alive. It wasn't until much later I realized it had been me that was screaming.

The impact of the blast left me with a hearing problem and a broken wrist. That was nothing, however, compared to the psychological impact on me. But with no one in town qualified to treat me, I suffered alone.

Which is why it shouldn't have been surprising when, two days later, I shot Tom Nook in the face.

I had never been particularly brave, but with grief and rage choking me, I had to do something.

I nicked the gun from Booker's pocket while he was sleeping on the job. When Nook chose our police officer, I was lucky he picked out such an incompetent one.

I don't think Nook was expecting me to do anything but tremble and cry when my best friend was killed. So I simply marched into his store, aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger.

I shall never forget how his head snapped back as the bullet made impact, how blood splattered onto the wall like it was a horror movie. I did not expect to see so much blood.

It's been a year since the day Drae came to us. He befriended me, uprooted our town, and went out with a bang, like a hero.

After I killed Nook, the spell on the town seemed to have been broken. His accomplices came forward and gave up their weapons. Tortimer sobered up and we all forgave each other, washing our paws of all the blood. We've mostly been able to return to normal.

I need to finish up writing this. Alfonso and Big Top are waiting for me outside. I know Portia would be livid if I was late to the memorial I specifically asked her to arrange.

So, to Drae, the one who taught me to fight for freedom, I dedicate it all: my life, my sanity, and this short memoir. May you rest in peace.

* * *

 **A/N: This turned out darker than expected. But also better. I think that's a good thing.**

 **Reviewers are blessed~**


	4. Boondox does not exist

**AC fan theory #6: The town of Boondox does not actually exist. All the money you donate to it goes straight to the mayor's pockets.**

The town of Lilydale was just descending into twilight. It was a warm summer evening, moths flapping around streetlamps and mosquitoes hovering near unsuspecting animals. Many residents were out, making conversation, fishing, or catching bugs. The windows of the town hall glowed bright yellow.

Inside, Tortimer was dozing off as usual. Pelly was packing up her things, getting ready to change shifts with Phyllis.

"Mr. Mayor?" She called. No answer. "Sir?"

Tortimer's eyes slid open. "Hrm? Oh, you're leaving now?" Pelly nodded. "Have a good night then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, sir." Pelly put her hat on and left the building.

Tortimer waited until she was out of sight from the windows before hauling his old tortoise bones out of his chair.

Tortimer was older than he looked, and definitely wiser. He liked to think, as Mayor of Lilydale, he had contributed to all the improvements in his fair town. However conceited he was, though, he was also smart; he knew this wasn't the case. As stated above, he was old. He hadn't the energy to go about doing good. Besides, why would he when there was a perfectly good human doing it for him?

Tortimer slowly walked across his office until he reached the box that held the donations to Boondox. That human was certainly an upstanding citizen, he'd donated 10,000 bells to Boondox that day. Removing the money, Tortimer moved at a snail's pace to a painting on the wall. He removed it, revealing a safe. Tortimer opened the safe and put the money in.

The thing was, Boondox was a hoax. There never was, and never would be a town called Boondox. Any donations for Boondox went straight to his own pocket. Tortimer had his reasons, however. He was retiring soon, and he needed money! He was sure the fair citizens of Lilydale wouldn't want him to retire in total squalor.

Finished with the money, he locked the safe and made his way back to his chair. He sunk into it and sighed, shutting his eyes. He could do with a quick nap.


End file.
